<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Our Other Selves by AnonymousAngel_04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416512">Meeting Our Other Selves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04'>AnonymousAngel_04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang meet their other selves and have the funnest time messing with everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Our Other Selves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was wide eyed, staring at each other. "Clary, what did you do?" Simon asked, making the shadowhunter whined in protest. "This is something with your name written all over it!" Jace stated, making the others agree. "I may have somehow altered their world with ours." She muttered, looking away from her friends. Simon whined into his hands. "I can't deal with this! I already have Lily and Stan on my ass because I bet them in training last week. And Raphael, just he just won't stop teasing me." Alec laughed, knowing what that feels like. "Well, we can't just leave them here!" Isabelle said, waving her hands at her own inverted self. "Why do these people look like us, and have our names?" Inverted Simon whispered to Inverted Clary.</p><p>"Because Clary here is stupid!" Simon seethed, making the other Simon shocked. "H-how did you hear me?" He asked, sounding shocked yet interested. "I'm a vampire. Daylighter to be exact." His other half beamed. "I told you they were real Clary!" The other Clary rolls her eyes. "Sure he is, he's probably playing us." Clary snickered, making the vampire glare at her. "Fray, stop it." He scolded, before turning to the mundane version of themselves. Simon bared his fangs, claws, and hissed. "He is real!" Inverted Simon exclaimed, beaming like a child. "Why am I not wearing make up or glitter?" Magnus asked, looking at his other self.</p><p>"Because I don't wear it. Why does my boyfriend's other self have tattoos!?" Alec whined in protest. "These are runes, thank you very much!" Alec seethed, anger fueling his bones. "Okay Alec, don't get mad." Magnus said, pulling his lover into a hug. "Mine looks shy." Jace stated, to which the other Jace stands behind the other Isabelle. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I've got to get to DuMort." Simon said, walking away, but Clary shouted at him. "You can't leave him here!" Simon turned around, seeing his other self looking at him. "I can't bring him home. The clan and Raphael are gonna freak out!" Simon argued back. "We all have to take care of our other selves. Okay, just make sure no one takes a bit." She teased, smirking.</p><p>The daylighter groaned, before grabbing the other's arm. "No speaking at all." The mundane Simon nodded, as he couldn't wait to meet other vampires. Simon sped to the DuMort, hoping he could sneak by the clan. Didn't work as planned. "Simon! We are getting pay back for last we-" Lily stopped herself, eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Stan seconds behind her, and with her loud yelling, the rest of the clan was there too. All shocked looks upon their faces. Simon was nervous, worried what will happen, while inverted Simon was beaming at his hearts content. "Simon, what's going on?" Stan asked, relaxing himself. Simon went to speak, but his other self spoke before him. "Are they all really vampires? You guys live in an old hotel? Who's your leader? And also, how come Simon's called a Daylighter?" Simon groaned, tearing at his hair.</p><p>"I told you not to talk!" He hissed, before feeling colds eyes on his back. He whipped around, letting out a nervous laugh. "Hey Raph, how was your night?" Simon asked, knowing if he were mundane his heart would be speeding. As Inverted Simon's heart was. "Baby, what is this?" Raphael asked, speeding in front of his boyfriend. "This is uh, well you see, Clary may or may not have altered their world with ours. This is mundane me." Raphael stared at Simon, before looking at the other one. "Why did he call you baby?" Simon wanted to die at this moment. "I will take care of this, I promise. I'll even make it up to you, you beastly monster of teasing!" Simon seethed, making the clan gag and Raphael smirk.</p><p>"Can you guys wait for us to leave!" Lily stated, but smiling. "Shut up Lily, the many times I had to hear your name from others mouths!" Simon shouted, making Lily shriek. "I don't know how long this is happening, but I do know, I will take care of it." Raphael sighs, placing a simple kiss on Simon's lips. "Fix it or your staying in the coffin." Simon shivers at his lewd words. "Okay! I'm leaving, I don't need this anymore!" Lily said, much of the clan agreeing and all speeding out of the hotel. Simon laughed, before looking over at his other self. "We might as well answer your questions." Inverted Simon beamed.</p><p>****</p><p>"So, Clary's fault." Luke and Maryse more stated than anything. "Wh-" She sighed, knowing she couldn't help herself. "How long does this last?" Luke asked. "Um, I'd say 24 hours." She muttered, shrugging her shoulders. The werewolf sighs, but nods. "Okay, well keep them under control until we hit 24 hours."</p><p>Yeah, the group didn't listen. Both Isabelles tried cooking, both Simons were arguing over stupid stuff, that Raphael had to kick them out of his office. Both Clarys were having fun messing with the weapons and training. Both Magnuss were having fun with making potions, whilst both Alecs were talking about how their lives were different. And both Jaces were talking about how one owned a shop and the other was a shadowhunter solider. All in all, they had their fun, but 24 hours had to come up some time soon.</p><p>Everyone was just happy that they were finally having only themselves.</p><p>And let's say, Simon sure did make up for earlier to Raphael.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>